


танцовщица

by Oteu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露普 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oteu/pseuds/Oteu
Summary: 就那个舞娘梗咯除了露普还有点立波，乌姐也有戏份





	танцовщица

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，这篇有点拖，国庆搞的时候有想直接也跳成现代搞回忆杀，但是还是没搞成。啧，也有想跳出我写露普写得有点固化的那个模式，但是很遗憾，没跳出来，还是骗骗普，和惨惨坏坏露。  
要写这俩只的，情感的话，啊，还是搞不出来啊！怕是非得搞苏解时期哦。下辈子）
> 
> 除去之前既有的两章，加上标点和备注，也就补了3800来字，而且，啊，最后搞得是真的很仓促啊！

你被气急败坏的基尔伯特从床上拽起来的时候是四点十分——距你躺下睡着不过刚过了两个小时——你正梦见你跟你的娜塔莎分享同一根巧克力棒。  
“那男孩呢？！”虽是没开灯，但你仍能感觉到抓着你睡衣领子的那只手青筋暴起。  
“什么男孩？”好梦被搅，你却不觉得恼，毕竟你可是出了名的好脾气——虽然你平日里笑脸相迎的对象并不包括基尔伯特——此时此刻这个仍攥着你领子并把牙咬得的咯咯作响的混蛋——可你今天并不打算生基尔伯特的气，你甚至有点想笑——“呦，基尔同志您这是要哭了吗？”

“男孩？”从你被子里钻出一个脑袋，是波/兰——你也不知道他为什么会在你床上！  
不请自来的家伙睡眼惺忪地看向你跟基尔伯特，慢悠悠地打了一个哈欠——“我猜你说的是，去年伊万派人扔你院子里每天从早上四点到晚上十一点一刻不能停把东墙角那堆砖搬到西墙再搬回来的金发蓝眼跟你弟长得超级像的那个小俘虏。”  
“……”你俩都被他这一长串的定语搞得有点晕。  
“他啊，昨晚不是被托里斯你押上了去西伯利亚的火车了吗？”  
“哦！”你装作恍然大悟地样子拍了拍头，然后握住抓在你领口的手，那只手冰凉，“那怨不着我——我不过是奉命办事——伊万说一入冬西伯利亚那群挖矿的战俘死的有点多——缺劳动力了——他要我把那孩子送过去！”  
他抓着你领口的手颤抖着松开。多少有点瘆人的惨红一瞬间从泛着水光的眸晕染满了整个眼圈。  
“……你们不能……”那人绷紧的唇角松动了，一道泪滑过他淤青尚存的脸颊流进嘴里，“我求过你们了……你们明明答应过……”  
你没来由地替他觉得那滴泪是苦的。

“去找伊万吧，”你叹了一口气，“去求求情。”  
“向伊万求情——”清醒过来的波/兰坐起来，丝毫不读空气地笑起来，“你还不如快点跑教堂里去求上帝把你的男孩凭空变回来！”

“帮帮我。”  
膝盖跟地板碰撞的声音并不大，但足以让你跟波/兰跟着颤栗。  
抬头望向你跟波/兰的红眼睛像是在地平线上挣扎着不肯被绝望吞噬的血色夕阳。

·  
已经凌晨四点半了。  
你仍旧毫无睡意。窗外风声加紧了，许是要下雪了——这样的天气对某些人来说大概会很难熬，例如，西伯利亚的某些。  
你起床，下楼去厨房拿了一瓶酒。

你有点后悔从之前的公寓里搬出来。之前你同你的朋友们姊妹住在一起，虽然每天都得提防着娜塔莎往你食物里塞结婚戒指——你被硬生生硌掉过两颗牙了。但那时候，每次你失眠都能随便去谁那里找点乐子——爱哭的冬妮娅，令人头疼的娜塔莎，爱叫喊的莱维斯，老是劝你少喝酒的爱德华，经常睡一起的菲利克斯和托里斯，还有，温顺乖巧肯陪你玩各种游戏的基尔伯特。基尔伯特。

你看了一眼墙上的石英钟。四点四十分。基尔伯特该来了。

门铃响了。

·

你站在伊万住的公寓门前。  
气温大概是零下十五六度，还不算冷。  
骗人的。  
下雪了。混着小冰粒的风撩拨着裹在你身上的那层，额，衣服。  
你不得不赞叹那个该死的波兰人的脑洞和审美——经他手改版的这件纱丽是真的好看——装点着金蛇纹样的紧致艳红短上装下摆缀着的流苏每一次颤动都能抖落腰身无言柔媚，较于上身丝料更为薄透的阔褶裤在膝盖以下脚踝上端缓缓地一层一层地收紧足以勾出小腿匀称的线条，套在脚腕的铜环上一圈小巧银铃叮铃细响——你觉得真他妈的好看——可前提是它不应该套在你自己身上。  
开门啊。  
你近乎站不住了。门铃被你按了一边又一遍，雕花拙劣仿古的铁门却是纹丝不动。  
冷啊。  
遮体薄纱在风里向你身后飞扬，像是受不了冻想叫你回去。  
你不能。  
回去的话，冻死的可就是你的男孩。  
那可不行。

·

门铃断断续续地响着，你不紧不慢地喝完手里的酒。时针指向V（五）了。  
你拉开门。  
冷风涌进屋里。风里夹着基尔伯特。

·

门开了。你近乎是站不稳摔进屋里去的。

·

“Привет!”  
撞上你胸膛的人，是冰凉的。银白色的头发里夹着雪粒。赤裸的皮肤呈现着青的死白。粘着雪的赤裸脚趾红得发紫。  
唯二滚烫只剩那人慌慌张张吻过来血色薄唇。还有那一身的火红薄衫。  
很美。

你感觉到滚烫血液往头部和下半身奔涌而去。

Самая яркая ягода часто является смертельной.  
历史上有很多伟人是被盛装打扮的娼妇谋害于床榻之间的。  
你要荣归这一行列了吗？

·

微醺状态的伊万反应会比往常迟钝。而且，情欲会加剧他的迟钝。  
他把你按倒门上急不可耐地索吻时。并没有注意到你藏在腰后的枪。  
直到黑洞洞的枪口对准他的脑门时，那张蠢脸上才浮现出讶异的神情，但只有一瞬，镇静他换上了平日里那种轻松温和的笑。

·

你缓慢地举起手，对着抖动的枪口笑出声来。  
为什么拿枪的手会抖，基尔君？  
你猜想除了冷除了因为对你出尔反尔的愤怒，更多的是因为恐惧——他怕你。

“你说过你不会对那孩子做什么！”那张艳红的唇张张合合仍旧打着哆嗦，“你对我还有什么不满意？还有什么？！”  
那人的声调不受控地上扬，看来是真的有点委屈。  
你还有什么不满意呢？  
战后在顺从伊始刨出心脏递给你的时候眼睛眨都没眨；他乖乖地接受你指派的领导，听从你所有的建设“建议”和“指引”；至于他本人，他收起他的尖牙和利爪，藏起他眼里的傲慢，望向你的眼神镀着厚厚一层崇拜和虔诚；他肯为你捧茶给你倒酒；他主动吻你，会把脑袋塞进你怀里，会向你主动索取，会配合你的每一种刁钻的玩法，会在高潮之际会说爱你……  
你还有什么不满意？  
你当然不满意——那些都是假的——你又不是个傻子——你认识的基尔伯特嚣张又古怪，总爱仰着脑袋睥睨地摆出一副什么也不在乎的姿态，偶尔肯赏光对人笑脸相待，可哪次不是讨完便宜就露出藏在袖间的短刃捅人捅个痛快——他怎么可能心甘情愿地个猫一样冲人撒娇卖可爱——假象罢了。  
有时候你真恨你自己不是傻子。

你为什么要出尔反尔触碰他心尖上的小男孩？  
没什么，不过是想敲敲这人伪装用的假壳问问藏在里面的真实的基尔伯特:“喂，你死了没有？没死出来溜溜。”

还好。他没死。

眼前的披纱挂彩浓妆艳抹的基尔伯特在体温回升之后似乎是找到了恃美，啊，呸，是持枪，扬威的感觉。举枪的手稳下来，迈开步子徐徐把你往后逼——随着他走动这人脚上银铃轻震腰间流苏微摆。  
你的小兄弟不受控地持续抬头。

显然注意到这一点的基尔伯特眉头皱拧成麻花——“你他妈什么毛病？被枪指着能兴奋成这样？”  
原来他还有“丝毫没有点自知之明”的毛病——你兴奋是被他美的。

你退到沙发上，在那人挑衅又凌厉的注视下拿起电话拨通铁路局的电话。

“喂，您好。这里是伊万·约瑟福维奇·斯大林。请你们把今晚发西伯利亚的那列火车原样开回来。现在，马上。谢谢。  
如有疑问请向总书记抱怨。”  
没理会电话那头的“Что ты сказал?!”你自顾自地放下听筒。

“呵，”劫匪咧嘴轻笑起来，白牙红唇，“你爸白天大概会杀了你。”

“无所谓。”你也报以微笑。

·

你是真讨厌伊万·布拉金斯基。真讨厌。  
你讨厌他整日挂在脸上的微笑，讨厌他看向你的粘腻眼神，讨厌他动不动就挺立起来个头过分的大总能让你生不如死的，小伊万。  
真讨厌。  
你抬腿踩上他腿间之物时那张极具斯拉夫特色的笑脸令人愉悦地崩塌了。

·

你发誓待会儿你要杀了基尔伯特。  
他踏向你小兄弟的腿用了十足的力，是真疼。你有点庆幸此时此刻的基尔伯特赤着脚——而不是穿着他从前的那双硬底战靴。  
那只赤裸的脚使坏地抵着你的小兄弟有一下没一下地加力，缠在那只雪白脚腕上的脚铃跟着清脆作响。  
那只脚向上移动碾过你的腹部踏上你的胸膛。你的心脏就在他脚下跳动。

·

他的心脏就在你脚下跳动。心口这处是极暖的，对于你刚刚赤裸着走过浅薄雪地的足底来说，是烫的。  
你突然对方才他故意不开门放你在外面冻着这事恨得牙疼。  
“混球！”

·

踏在你胸口的脚愈发用力，似乎是想隔着骨头和皮囊踩烂你的心脏。  
你的确有点笑不出来了，不过藏在对准你脑门的枪口后面的那张脸倒是笑得更狂妄了。

电话适时地响起来。

吓了一跳的那人敛起笑容摘了听筒放到你耳边。还呲牙咧嘴地歪了歪脑袋示意你老实点。

“喂，伊万先生，是我莱维斯，我这边出了点问题，刚刚我接到通知说，今晚莫斯科发西伯利亚的火车在半路不知道为什么又开回去了！”  
“嗯。没关系拉/脱。”  
“额，伊万先生，我想跟你确认一下，我这次的任务真的是来西伯利亚，等到之前一直在基尔伯特窗前搬砖的那个小男孩，然后再坐车把他送到柏林吗？”

“什么？！”左手拿枪右手攥着电话听筒的家伙愣住了。  
好机会。

·

电话那头的一长串话把你吓了一跳，没明白怎么回事的你身子僵了不过半秒——这半秒的破绽是致命的。

你被突然爆发的伊万攥住手腕夺了枪摔进沙发。他把你的双手拧折到身后紧紧铐住。  
你不敢置信地从皮质沙发里抬起头看向伊万。那张脸上堆砌着洋洋得意。  
“怎么，只许你在身后藏枪就不许我藏副手铐？”

·  
你捡起掉落在地上的听筒：“没什么，拉/脱，刚才不过是我的猫淘气惹我有些生气罢了。  
还有，既然今晚的火车去不了西伯利亚了，那你就回来吧，那个男孩——”  
你瞥见基尔伯特挣扎着想坐起来。  
“他也不必回柏林了。”

“不……”  
你看向基尔伯特的眼睛，两汪血湖震颤起来，溢出两行血泪。

那颜色同他这一身的装裹很配。  
·  
你被掐着脖子压入沙发靠枕之间的间隙。你用膝盖顶住那人的肩，极力地同那张笑容温和的脸保持距离。  
看向你的深紫色眼睛微微地弯着，眼角延出细小的纹。他的眼底映着一张脸，那张脸上泪痕交织。  
你被握住了脚踝，脚腕上的银铃惊慌失措地抖。   
·  
你轻轻掐住基尔伯特的脖颈，尚未用力那人就逃似地向后仰。抵在你肩膀的膝盖有轻微的颤抖，却固执地妄图阻止你的贴近。  
那双仍在流眼泪的红眼睛一眨不眨地望着你，莫名地带了点无辜的意味，仿佛刚才又是拿枪又是踩人的事跟他没关系。  
你握住他的脚腕，没用太大力，也没什么侵略的意思，这人却生生被你吓了一哆嗦。颈间的喉结在你指尖上上下下动了动。  
“我求你，”那双极薄的红唇张张合合，声音发抖，清亮的红眼睛再度溢出水，“放那男孩回去……”

·  
突然吻过来的唇留存着极烈的酒气，握住你脚腕的手使出十足的力猛然攥紧。  
你的确被这人突如其来的暴躁吓到了。

可你基尔伯特从来都拒绝提供无偿服务。

·

吻到起兴时险些被咬断舌头这种事任谁都不想来第二次。  
你匆忙从基尔伯特身上翻下来的样子一定比当年全面溃败的德军更可笑。  
你看基尔伯特笑得多开心。  
·  
被你咬舌头痛到从沙发上摔下去的伊万是真他妈的好笑——捂着一嘴的血不敢置信又气急败坏地瞪着你。  
“哈！”你从沙发上坐起来，居高临下地啐了一口血，“伊万，你要是肯把我的男孩送回去，今天你玩死本大爷都行。”  
·  
你坐在地板上抬头望着基尔伯特，他歪着脑袋，挑着一边的眉毛咧着嘴冲你笑，白森森的的牙齿浸染着你的血。   
那双眼睛亮着，往昔的痞气在刚刚尝到血的那一瞬再度回归这双勾魂摄魄的猩红眸仁。  
红眼睛的恶魔昂首挺胸地坐在高处睥睨地望着你。  
这一次他的语气里没有颤抖也没有祈求，有的只是你多年未曾听到过的嚣张和不容拒绝，你一时分不出这到底是谈判还是颐指气使。

“基尔伯特啊，基尔伯特。”  
如果不是舌头太疼，你几乎也是要笑出来。  
“你还有什么筹码能让你同我这样说话，你的枪被我缴了，你的手被我铐了。看看你自己吧，美人，你穿的不是军服也不是正装，你这裹进软纱里的小舞娘，你这要被吃干抹净的小荡妇。”  
·  
你看见伊万·布拉金斯基想笑又停住，看向你的那双不再含有一丝笑意的眼睛里的紫色以肉眼可见的速度暗下去。  
“你以为你还有同我谈条件的筹码，”他宽实的肩膀和后背肌肉绷紧，像头准备袭人的熊，语调里还多了点罕见的夹着冷笑的赤裸恐吓，“宝贝，看清楚，你没有。”  
·  
你不喜欢坏孩子，这并不代表你讨厌现在一点也不乖的基尔伯特。让坏孩子变乖的过程总能让人欲罢不能。  
·  
鬼才想跟伊万·布拉金斯基谈判，这人说话可从来不作数。你只同他交易而不是谈判。从你被他握进掌心的那一刻起你就知道，只要你给他的服务足够好，无需提前约定他给你报酬也只会多不会少。  
你从来都是最精明的商人，你总能知道你的“上帝”想要的是什么。假若他受够了你自我麻痹后的讨好和顺从，你绝不吝啬你的狂野与不羁。哪怕争斗的代价是断翅折喙，你也相信他给的报酬值得你那么做。

“来吧，来吧，伊万，这次我不向你撒娇也不向你献媚，我教你抓住一只真正的鹰。”  
·  
你再度向基尔伯特扑过去的时候他是极力抗拒的。踹在你肩头的那只脚使了十足的力，疼归疼，倒也无所谓。  
这只脚被你箍在手心里的时候才后知后觉地知道怕，脚趾在你手心捣乱似地拧。你抬头望向那张脸，嚣张虽不减，眉间却填了几道皱。  
“你敢！”他咬牙切齿地喊。  
·  
你有点失算。  
你做好了抗争到底的打算，也做好了忍受疼痛的预备。  
可当你踹向他的脚被握住时，你多少还是慌了神。  
你同他床榻缠绵的次数不算少。你早该想到你学会往他最舒适的地方迎合的同时，他也找到了能让你最快缴械投降的方法。  
他那双仍沾着自己血的唇瓣扫过你腕间铜环上的小巧银铃，银与银碰撞敲出不怎么鼓舞人的决战号角。  
伤口已经愈合的舌尖扫过你的脚心。你惊慌向后缩腿，有人得空扣住你的膝窝扛上肩头。  
·  
你用舌尖扫过基尔伯特的脚底，多年文职工作的安逸和枯燥已经把这人从前戎马生涯攒下的硬茧消磨殆尽。接触到舌面的唯有软和冰——刚刚你的确不该让这人在外面站那么久。  
整条修长的腿被痒意激得惊慌后撤。乘胜追击是你们俄国人的好传统。  
·  
你再度整个淹没在伊万巨大的阴影之下，情况不妙——你知道你没有赢的可能，但你没想过会输的这样快。

压在身后的双手被禁锢它的生铁铐绞得生疼，被人扛在肩头的腿随着那人的贴近逐渐被掰成不适的角度。  
那人屈膝挤进你极力抵抗的双腿间，膝头硬骨模仿你方才的踩踏他小伊万的力道挤压碾磨你的小基尔伯特。  
吻过来，不，咬过来的俄罗斯人发了狠，叼住你唇的牙齿使了不亚于你方才咬他舌尖的力。

Зуб за зуб——这也是俄罗斯人的优良品质。  
·

基尔伯特从来都没学会怎么在接吻之际呼吸喘息。你松开他已经发肿流血的唇瓣时，听到他极其狼狈的一个大喘气。  
“日你的，伊万。”气息尚不稳的家伙又啐了一口血，这次是他自己的血。  
“日你的，”你亲了亲他气得发鼓的脸颊，“基尔。”

连着纱裤的丝带紧束在他乱颤的腰间，连结暗扣在哪一时半会儿实在是摸不到。被你压制的人仍旧挣扎不已，你膝盖发力抵着他的软处把他强压下去，那张渗着血的红艳薄唇颤抖着吸了口冷气。  
你并不想即刻扯碎这条好看但是有点碍事的裤子——它很适合你的基尔伯特，你还想让他多穿几次——来取悦你。

你把膝盖移动到他绷紧的小腹，空出拨弄他腰间流苏的手，隔着薄纱摸到他那对小球。  
·  
隔着裤子捏住你软处的手指不轻不重地撺弄，裹着球体的丝料被指腹抵着一寸一寸把绸纱特有的细腻纹路烙进那处格外敏感的肌理——天杀的菲利克斯——来之前你不该听那个白痴的话把底裤脱掉！  
夹着痛的刺激从下体四散蔓延，一路散播不正常的躁热，你的呼吸不受控地转向急促，紧盯着你的紫眼睛里得逞的笑意渐浓。  
压在你肩头的手缓慢地移向你起起伏伏艰难喘息的胸膛，他用粗笨的手指描摹短装上装饰的繁复金丝纹路，扫过心口那处狂舞的金蛇时，他解开了蛇用尖牙含住的暗扣——你苍白的肌肤裸露出来。  
·  
那颗含在蛇口里的金色盘扣被你轻松撩开，蛇的毒牙坚硬，指甲刮蹭时会发出钝闷的响——这是真金造的尖刺。  
剩余的丝扣依次挑开，苍白胸膛完全在你面前展露——年轻的皮肤紧致，活跃的心脏在凸出的胸骨下快节奏地搏动。  
你顺着他胯间抬头柱体一路吻上去，舌尖撩拨凹陷的肚脐时，你听见头顶的喘息重了几分，夹在你肩膀的腿不自然地抖了抖，又迅速地绷紧，钳在脚腕的银铃不知分寸地叮铃，洒落某人难以掩饰的窘迫。  
舌尖触到那几枚缝在蛇口里的金制尖牙——你索性咬下一枚吐进掌心。  
抬起头重新看向基尔伯特时，你应该是笑了。  
不明所以的红眼睛困惑地眯了眯，闪着光亮的眸底是赤裸裸的敌意与蔑视。  
小小的金刺在你掌心滚动，又随着你的抛动上下翻落。  
·立  
你时常觉得菲利克斯有点不可理喻，啧，虽然你也习惯了，但是你还是想告诫他没人会在做某些双人运动时，笑得如此不能自已。  
“我是弄痒你了么？你能不能住嘴——我耳朵疼！”  
绞着你的那处软弱紧了紧，你没按住的那只手，使坏地揪了揪你低垂下来的湿发梢。  
那双笑意盎然的绿眼睛眨了眨——“我突然想起一件有趣的事——”  
你没搭腔，只是加快了冲刺的频率试图逼他别卖关子说快一点。  
“基尔伯特那件短衫上，我加了点能拿来调情的小物件——啊——！！”  
被你攥在掌心的手指骤然抓握，你感受到身下的人一阵细密的抖，你小腹上多了一片浊液。  
“几根金子做的针——还涂了点催情的东西，”波兰坏男孩的声音夹带了难掩的喘息，“就在蛇的嘴里——我猜伊万会发现这个……”  
“哈，你这坏家伙啊，”你结束了你的冲锋，“不过，干得漂亮——基尔伯特绝对适合那样的小装饰，无论哪里……”

·

你捏住那枚挺立的殷红乳尖，指甲压进那个凹缝时，搭在你肩头的腿不自然地绞紧，嚣张过头的家伙彻底变了脸色——“你特么敢——”

事情就有意思在这儿——如若是往常，那个刻意向你服软向你谄媚的基尔伯特早就要半真半假地呻吟出声了——他用那些虚假的软弱和黏腻的哀求短暂地融化你连绵难绝的恨意，撩动你近乎枯萎的仁慈，使你放下手里一样又一样的器具，只回归到最原始的肉欲与最单纯的征服感——那样的媚态与讨好的确有趣，可多来那么几次就让人觉得乏味且不寒而栗——这只生性狡猾的畜牲想用柔软的皮毛和软糯的哼咪迷惑你，让你忘记他生着尖牙利爪的真相和从前他扑上你肩头撕咬你咽喉的事实——谢天谢地，从前他邀你狩猎的次数不少，回头反咬的事也干过挺多，你见过他的凶狠，也了解他的卑鄙——你要真正基尔伯特，你要在真正的搏斗里取胜，你要给他真正创伤，你要真正的臣服。

·

蛇脱落的毒牙被伊万捏在指尖揉弄，享受着同等待遇的还有你的乳尖。  
稍显尖锐的指甲刮蹭过红肿发亮的尖端，金灿灿的针尖一寸一寸地靠上去——“你特么敢——！”  
你咬着牙骂出声。  
抵在你小腹的膝盖加了几分力，你备受挤压的胃几近要整个吐出来。望着你的斯拉夫人仍旧愚蠢且温和地笑着，只是眼底肆虐着未加掩饰的疯狂和恶意——黄金打造的细小刑具，或者是性具毫不犹豫地刺进本就充血的，啊——  
疼！  
·  
基尔伯特就是件艺术品——当然，不是指那该死的战争“艺术”——他本身就值得把玩——如果抓得到按得住的话——你用膝盖压紧他不安挣动的腰腹。  
他总是值得细细欣赏——每一处——因疼痛而昂起的头颅，绷紧的脖颈，合紧的牙关，额上涨起的青筋，骤然扩大的瞳孔——还有刺入金针的乳尖渗出的那滴血。

·

不怎么粘稠的血迅速地从你胸侧滑落，洇进短襟上被掰掉了牙的金色蛇首一侧，宛若一滴硕重的血泪。

被掰掉了毒牙也不能放过么？  
当然了，不能啊。  
因为蛇就是蛇呀，他总是想着咬人呢。  
这到底是蛇的卑劣天性驱使，还是蛇的倔强骄傲使然呢？

·

你到底还是硬扯开了那条褶裤，层层丝料依次裂开，光裸的的胯骨一寸一寸显露——因过分的疼痛而重新疲软下去的小基尔。

蛇有四颗尖牙，仁慈如你，只拔去了一颗。  
当然还是要全部拔掉啊，蛇是咬人的家伙——无论你对他有多好。  
·  
·*  
·  
·冬妮娅

你去到伊万那里的时候，已是接近黄昏，下了一整天的雪停了。  
走进那处独立公寓的院门前，你似乎是踩到了厚重积雪所掩埋的什么活物，或者说是死物，准确的说，是生死难测的基尔伯特。  
你毫不犹豫踏过那颗一直以来都骄傲到不可一世的高贵头颅。  
“真好，”你裹紧了你遮风的斗篷，“如果死了，也没死在伊万身边，真好。”

推门而入，空空荡荡的客厅里安安静静，你亲爱的弟弟，卧在血迹斑斑的真皮沙发上睡得正酣。  
你捡起地上散落的手铐，丝纱短上装和撕坏的褶裤。清理那滩尚未凝结的血泊时，有什么细小的东西扎到了你的手。

·  
你醒来时，天已经黑了。  
屋里暖色的灯光亮着，你手边的茶几上摆着一杯热气腾腾的浓茶。不知何时来的冬妮娅坐在不远处，低头不语，神情宁和，手指飞扬，针线翻飞。这是沉积在你记忆深处的场景，那时，你们还都是小孩子。有很长一段时间，你就是靠着那些琐碎的片段熬过一个个的漫长冬夜。

她在缝那条坏掉的纱裤。  
“基尔伯特呢？”你问。

“你怎么又打他了。”答非所问，她抬眼望你，颜色和你相似的眼里浮闪着一种莫名的宠溺，她的样子总能让你联想起你并不存在母亲。  
“何止——”你不掩饰你语气里的骄傲与自豪，“我剥开了他的胸腔，戳到了他的心脏！”

“是么？”她笑吟吟地低下头去，不再言语，只是加快了手里的活计。  
你仰起脑袋期待一句不可能到来的赞扬。

终于她完成了她的伟业，俯下身咬断那根红色的丝线，起身时，她撩过耳侧垂下的那缕短发，露出鬓角的那抹淤青——你给打的。

“你把基尔打哭了么？”  
“？！”  
“他向你讨饶了么？”  
“没……”

“你花很多年才明白一个真理，”她仍旧温和的笑着，只是看向你的眼睛里没了半丝的温存，语调也转向嘲讽，“——你这样的家伙，或者说，是我们这样的家伙，不会有朋友。  
于是，你不再奢求朋友，你甚至不再奢求亲情，哈。  
你穷尽脑汁编织了一个美好的童话，向人们描绘童话里最宏伟的宫殿，半逼迫半哄骗，拉人同你一并建造你梦里的世界。  
那座宫殿建起来了——可它那不是你说的样子，它附带着冰雪锻造的王座，寒冰打造的铁栏——你呀，坐上王座洋洋得意，你要所有人的臣服——发自内心的顺服，你这暴君啊，你甚至刨开别人的心来看——可是，我可怜弟弟，你看见了么——”

你栖身的宫殿骤然崩塌瓦解，四面八方的风兜转呼啸着袭来，你看见你的姐姐微笑着走向你的王座，跪伏在你的脚畔，她牵起你沾血的手，吻下去时，勾起的唇角幻化成最锋利的冰刃——  
“你看见了么，”你看见冬妮娅的脸渐渐模糊，陡然间又变成另一张你熟悉的脸——娜塔莎，菲利克斯，托里斯，伊丽莎白，爱德华……最后你看见笑容诡异的基尔伯特，苍白的嘴唇鼓动——“没人向你真正臣服。”  
“没人爱你。”  
“你从来都是一无所有。”  
·  
·  
·  
你再度醒来时，柏林已开满了早春的花。  
小个子的莱维斯坐在你病床前打盹。

“那男孩呢？”你弹了弹他的头。  
清醒过来的小拉脱维亚人捂着额头不耐烦地冲你翻了个白眼——“什么男孩？！”  
“伊万让你去西伯利亚接的那个男孩！”

“死了！”小屁孩的谎撒得干脆，你一时火大伸手揪住了他的领子。  
“松手——！好好好，我错了，那小子——按照伊万的指示，送去奥地利了——现在，啊，我觉得，如果他没被当成特务抓起来的话，可能在夏威夷陪有钱的美国老头晒太阳！”  
“……这是你的梦想吧……”你松了手。  
“还可能有那种叫可乐的东西喝，有椰子，无限供应的糖果，还有……”

你随着放松的心一并躺下去，抓过被子蒙上头，拒绝听某根筋不太对的小屁孩的碎碎念和吞口水的杂音。

“能回去就好，哪怕只有一个人，也没关系，你也可以活得很好——”

“对了，”终于报完自己所知道的所有零食名称的小鬼头终于转移了话题，“伊万好像病了，一直没好——不是他召集，任何人都不必回莫斯科。”  
“奥，那真好。”  
“这多亏了你，基尔伯特！”莱维斯冒冒失失地揭开你的盖尸布，满眼闪着崇拜的光。  
“啊？亏了我什么？”  
“冬妮娅说，是你刺伤了他的心！”

你的指尖不自觉的伸向你的赤裸的胸口，那天的最后，彻底失去意识之前，你记得你似乎是被开膛破肚——你记得有只手戳碰过你逐渐趋向无力的心脏，他摸索过你心的每个角落，像是在仔细翻找什么。

“我刺伤，他的，心……”

**Author's Note:**

> *（这写不下去了，再写，我幻肢就好疼啊）
> 
> 妈的，还没写完，想刷会b站，打开第一个推送居然是，容嬷嬷扎紫薇，我是变态的消息已经连哔哩哔哩都知道了么。  
就，这篇的主题被我奇怪地扭成了【伊万不满足于基尔的虚假的顺从，但是伊万那么懦弱的人其实也根本没法接受也没法招架真实的基尔伯特其实怎么打也不会对自己屈服的事实，更何况，额，他的好同志们，人人都是基尔伯特——没一个人爱他，都在怕他骗他。  
你伊万有大伊万又能怎样。没人在心里留给你半分地儿。  
爱，是金钱和暴力得不到的东西（啥）】


End file.
